freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Billionfold Inc.
Billionfold Inc. a.k.a Billionfold is a television production company founded by cartoonist Butch Hartman. It shows an animated depiction of Hartman as a superhero resembling Batman as his cape waves, as a choir says "BILLIONFOLD INC!". The last second plays a sound of squeaky pig-like voice saying "Inc This logo can be found on Nick’s shows aired on Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Voltron: Legendary Defender, and Bunsen is a Beast. This logo first appeared at the end of, "Mystery Meat" the first episode of Danny Phantom. Category:White Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Green Logos Category:Taken From "The Raspberry Squirts" Category:None Ranked Logos Category:None Only Ranked Logos Category:Hilarious Logos Category:Annoying But Funny Logos Category:Taken From "Danny Phantom" Category:Taken From "The Fairly OddParents" Category:Taken From "Bunsen Is A Beast" Category:Taken From "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Category:Yellow Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:None to Medium Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Logos Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:Not scary logos Category:Nice logos Category:Logo Category:B Category:I Category:L Category:O Category:N Category:F Category:D Category:C Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:BOTSWANA Category:Logos that could not scare mee Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Hhg Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Dance Slippers cry Category:Logos that make Tira-mi-Su cry Category:Logos that make Dance Around cry Category:Logos that make Mochanut cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Treat cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Stupid logos Category:Stupid logo lmao Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Children who act like Robbie Rotten from LazyTown Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Heroes Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible